


Full Fathom Five

by voodoogirl360



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Body Horror, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogirl360/pseuds/voodoogirl360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full fathom five thy father lies;<br/>Of his bones are coral made;<br/>Those are pearls that were his eyes:<br/>Nothing of him that doth fade,<br/>But doth suffer a sea-change<br/>Into something rich and strange.<br/>-Ariel, The Tempest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Fathom Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time posting any fanfiction on this site, so comments and kudos are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this fic; I wrote it as part of an assignment for a class of mine, and figured I'd share it on here as well.

It’s on the second sickness that it comes, salt sea-water filling her and overflowing in an ever-rising tide. Her eyes are pearls, her skin grey-black like the ocean under a new moon, waiting patiently for the promise of light. She writhes, body moving in ways it was not meant to, twirling in on itself like a ballerina from some incomprehensible, untouched world.

She is not afraid.

During a brief convalescence, she imagines herself adrift in a wineglass that shimmers daintily, so fragile and so beautiful, like her mother. They haven’t spoken in years, grown apart in a haze of alcohol and cynicism, but never in her life has she wanted to see her more than in that half-remembered fever dream, alone in the dregs of herself.

She is not afraid.

Her teeth fall out and new ones take their place, sharper ones, brighter ones. Food ceases to interest her, but she does not starve. In her dreams, great seabeasts unending in their terrible beauty croon to her, their eldritch song comforting her and filling her.

She is not afraid.

She leaves her home. It doesn’t fit her anymore, now that she is not herself. Instead, she walks, flowing and spilling to her destination. She can feel the push and pull of her tide, see the murky depths through her sightless, luminous eyes. Other people do not dare approach her, for she is of the sea now. She buys a coffee for sentiment’s sake, then spits it out almost immediately. The heat burns her like acid. She throws away the coffee, but keeps the cup.

She is not afraid.

It’s night by the time she arrives at the beach. The waves, her waves, lap a greeting as she smiles, shark-like. She bends down and fills her empty coffee cup with seawater, regarding it with fondness, as a daughter might look upon her mother. She vaguely remembers having a mother once.

She drinks it all, feeling it flow down and rejoin her ocean. It tastes of the cold and the damp and the deep, dark sea, and the beasts that lie within. Her family, now. She longs to join them.

The cup falls to the ground, stained with the deep purple lipstick she bought months before. It’s unimportant now. Still, she cannot help but feel a small twinge of nostalgia for the days when she was just one instead of many.

The sea beckons more urgently. She disrobes. Her skin is black as the ocean’s surface and drips with water from an unknown source. The moon is new. She has come full circle.

She takes a step forward, and the sea rises up to meet her.

She

is not

afraid.


End file.
